


Why Some Millennials Are Choosing to Live at Home

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smuppet Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave's being whiny so Bro finally gives him what he asks for. Sort of.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dave "Cums His Pants" Strider





	Why Some Millennials Are Choosing to Live at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboBearMagnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/gifts).



> I've never written BroDave or Bro POV before so this was a fun challenge!

It’s the middle of July in Houston, and it’s hot as shit. You’re sitting at your desk, answering emails and scrolling through the comments section of one of your many ironic websites. Gotta keep the suckers happy so they keep paying for the privilege of watching you do sexy things to stuffed animals. It’s a lot of responsibility, being Bro Strider.

In the middle of the living room, your brother Dave is lying on the futon--which is also your bed, but you share it during the day because you’re just fucking generous like that--watching Adam Sandler’s _Jack and Jill_ and stuffing his face with greasy popcorn. He surreptitiously wipes a buttery hand on your sheets and glances over to see if you noticed.

“You gonna clean that up, you little shit?” you ask lazily.

He shrugs, sucking on his fingers loudly while making direct eye contact with you. Through two pairs of shades, of course. So, really, it’s not direct eye contact by any conceivable definition.

“I could kick you outta this house any day I want, you’re a goddamn adult,” you threaten.

He sighs and scrubs lamely at the butter stain with his elbow and, when that doesn’t work, sits on top of it to hide it.

You honestly don’t give a shit.

Truth is, you’re glad Dave still lives with you, despite him being more than old enough to move out. And it’s not just ‘cause the two of you fool around on occasion, making him a convenient live-in brother with benefits.

Okay, it’s mostly ‘cause of that. So sue you, you love to fuck but you hate meeting new people. Keepin’ it in the family just makes sense. Not that you don’t both fuck other people, too, you’re not exclusive or any sentimental bullshit like that. ‘S just for fun and you both know it.

Speaking of which.

You’ve noticed Dave trying to get your attention for the better half of the morning now. Aside from lewdly sucking on his disgusting buttery fingers, he’s also stripped down to his boxers and positioned himself with his legs spread open in a way that gives you a not-so-subtle view of his balls.

He’s an attractive kid, you’ll readily admit, but you’re busy and he’s being obnoxious, and you don’t want to reward him with attention.

You continue answering emails for a while, before you become aware of a soft, wet sound coming from Dave’s direction. You turn your head, and what you see makes your dick twitch in your pants. Dave’s holding one of your favorite red smuppets and vigorously sucking its plush phallus. He pretends not to see you watching.

Your eyes trace his throat, the way his neck muscles contract as he deep throats the fuck out of the toy. The wet corners of his lips where saliva is leaking out. The tent in his pants where his dick is pressing up and leaving a dark wet spot on the fabric.

Fuck. That’s what gets you, in the end: knowing that he’s actually getting off on this too.

You stand and flashstep over to him, yanking the toy out of his mouth and replacing it with your tongue. He tastes like he hasn’t brushed his teeth. Who the fuck raised this gremlin? Oh, right.

He moans into your mouth and reaches for your waistband, but you break away and shove him down onto his back. Decaptchaloguing a pair of cuffs from your sylladex, you grab his wrists and secure them to the arm of the futon. You pluck his shades off too, and throw them to the floor.

“Fuck, yeah, Bro--” he whines, his eyes wide. “Come on, fuck me, I’m so fuckin’ hard, you haven’t been paying attention to me all day and I’m _booooored_ and horny and-- hey, where are you going?”

You’re halfway across the room before he asks. You sit down at your desk, setting the used smuppet to the side, and go back to answering emails like nothing happened. He keeps whining and complaining, but you’ve gotten good at ignoring him over the years. It’s barely more than the sound of a mosquito buzzing, easy enough to tune out.

Your dick is still hard, though, so after ten minutes or so you reach into your desk drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. You shuck your pants and boxers off, slick your fingers up, and tease the rim of your asshole while replying to a couple more emails with your free hand. Finally you shut off the computer to give yourself your full attention, shoving a finger inside yourself and working it in and out. You give your dick a few strokes too, just because you can.

You spare a glance at Dave, who’s looking at you wide-eyed. Kid’s got a decent poker face except that he’s useless with his shades off; his eyes show every goddamn thought that passes through his head.

He’s talking still, always fuckin’ talking, and you don’t bother to listen or respond. You can tell it’s nothing important. You keep your eyes on him, though, admiring his body. He’s built a lot like you, though not quite as tall, and a little broader. You think he might actually have the potential to be stronger than you, if he actually kept up with his training properly instead of just training enough to keep himself looking hot, like he does now.

Once you’ve got yourself stretched open, you grab the smuppet off your desk, and shove its dick in your mouth. You actually moan when you feel it’s still wet with Dave’s spit. Fuckin’ _hot_.

You take it out of your mouth, remove your fingers from your ass, and stand up, bending forward over your desk and holding yourself up with one arm. With your other hand, you take the smuppet and stuff its dick in your asshole. _Fuck._ You close your eyes and indulge in the feeling of plush fabric caressing your insides, little arms gently flopping against your legs and balls as you slowly fuck yourself with it.

You briefly tune back into Dave’s mumbling.

“--so fuckin’ hot, holy shit, look at how it just slides right in there, _god_ , I need to get in there, I need to stick my dick in that hot little hole, Bro, c’mon, please, I’m _right here_ , please just-- I fuckin’-- I _need_ \--”

Okay, that’s enough. You tune him out again.

You keep fucking yourself with the smuppet, slow and lazy, not touching your dick at all. Eventually though, you start to leak and a bit of pre drips onto your desk. Well, that won’t work. You’re not just gonna sit here and make a mess that you’ll have to clean up later when there’s a perfectly good cum dumpster sitting in your living room, whining at you that he wants to get fucked.

You pull the smuppet out of your ass and throw it on the floor next to a several-day-old pizza box. You walk back over to Dave (“Yes yes fuck yes, I knew you couldn’t keep ignoring me, I’m too hot for that, hah--”) and grab his hair roughly, positioning his head the way you want it. You kneel over his face and stick your thumb in his mouth, opening it up, and push your dick in between his soft lips. He takes you in beautifully, sucking you just the way you like, nice and wet with lots of tongue.

You let him suck you for a good long time, until his jaw is probably aching. Then you brace yourself on the arm of the futon and fuck into the back of his throat, _hard_. You know he can take it, he’s deepthroated you before, and it feels delicious to just let go and fuck him as hard as you can. His throat flexes around your cock and it feels amazing, he’s so good at this, you grab his hair again and tug the way you know he likes. He moans and the vibrations travel up your dick and into your spine.

You can feel you’re about to cum, and you grunt, thrusting into him and emptying yourself down his throat. He whines loudly and shudders under you, and your hips keep moving until you’re completely done. You back out of him, standing up again, fuck, you actually feel kind of dizzy. That was a good one, you gotta admit.

You consider returning the favor, but your eyes land on a suspiciously large wet spot on the front of Dave’s boxers. You reach to tug them down and he squirms away, trying to stop you. You step on his stomach to hold him still and yank his boxers down and, yep, the little shit just came in his shorts.

You smirk, and then you walk away to take a shower, leaving him cuffed and messy and whining.

Yeah, he can move out anytime he wants to.

But you hope he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
